Fire and Ice
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: The Gen 2 pokémon au of Yuri on ice with champion Viktor. Yuuri Katsuki wants to one day challenge him to a battle, and Yuri Plisetsky wants to be the best trainer


**Fire and Ice**

 **Starter Pokemon**

 **Author's note: Happy New year! I hope 2018 is better than 2017 for everyone. I'm going to try and upload at least once a month this year.**

 **This is the Yuri on ice pokémon au that no one asked for. This is set in Johto with all the generation 1 and 2 Pokemon (except Litten because Yuri would definitely have a litten). Enjoy!**

 _Over the years, he's never failed to surprise me. From the first time I saw him battle, up until now, it's been one surprise after another._

Viktor Nikiforov. The sweet young boy from Pallet Town in Kanto swept the entire Indigo Plateau at thirteen. His signature pokémon is an elegant ninetails called Makkachin. He was the youngest person to ever become Pokémon Champion.

Yuuri was nine when he first watched Viktor. Battles at the Indigo Plateau were broadcast live across Johto and Kanto, and Yuuri's family showed them in their hot springs. When Yuuri first saw Viktor battle, he begged his parents.

"Please mum! A pokémon like Makkachin."

According to Mari, they'd traded a delibird, abundant in their area, for the small pretty vulpix. Yuuri named her Victoria after getting her on his twelfth birthday and played with her whenever he could.

 _*Years later*_

The moving van stopped outside the old lab in New Bark Town and most people came to nose at it. The lab had been empty for years and had started the declining popularity of New Bark Town. A tired old man and a scowling blonde boy stepped out of the van, carrying cases into the lab.

"Professor Feltsman." Hiroko startled her two nosey children as they watched the lab from the hot spring. "He and his godson have come from Alola to study Johto pokémon."

Mari and Yuuri exchanged a look. A new professor could mean more tourists for them.

"You two need to stop worrying about that. Why don't you go and introduce yourselves to the new neighbours?"

"I'm going fishing with Dad." Mari pointed out, glancing at Yuuri.

"I'll go and meet them." He smiled.

Hiroko handed him a plate of cookies and Victoria bounded along next to him, yipping as they went next door. Yuuri knocked lightly on the door, talking as it opened.

"Hi, I'm Yuuri Katsuki from the Hot springs next door, and these are a welcome gift from our family. We hope you like New Bark Town."

The blonde boy who had opened the door looked Yuuri up and down before he took the plate.

"I'm Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky from Alola." Yuri stared when he saw Victoria licking her paws at Yuuri's feet. "Is that a vulpix?"

Yuuri followed his gaze and smiled, picking Victoria up and rubbing behind her ears gently. "This is Victoria. My family traded a delibird for her when I was twelve. Would you like to pet her?"

Yuri pet her head gently, smiling ever so slightly. "She's beautiful. Nearly as beautiful as an Alolan vulpix." Yuri looked inside, pulling Yuuri into the lab before he could protest. "Yakov!"

The lab was quiet, with only a computer, table, and chair set up. Boxes were in each corner of the room and the old man from earlier was typing at the computer.

"Yakov. This is Katsuki from the Hot springs next door and his vulpix."

The professor looked up from his work to Yuuri and Victoria. "You're Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, bowing his head slightly. "Uh, yes sir. And this is Victoria, my vulpix."

Yakov stood up, opening his briefcase on the table. Yuri's eyes widened slightly.

"You're giving this twenty year old newbie one of them?" Yuri gasped.

"Twenty three actually."

"Yuratchka. I still have one for you from Alola. These are special ones from the area." Yakov turned to Yuuri and placed three pokéballs on the table. "Choose whichever you'd like.

"The grass type, chikorita. The fire type, cyndaquil. Or the water type, totodile."

Yuri's face darkened as the pokémon were presented and he leaned against the door.

"Sir, I don't need a pokémon. I have Victoria and-"

"I want you to do something for me. That's why I'm giving you a pokémon. I want you to travel around Johto to complete the pokédex." Yakov said, calmly interrupting him. "So choose one."

Yuuri pushed the middle ball towards Yakov on the table. "I have Victoria. I'm sure cyndaquil would be better suited to someone else." He then looked between the other two before selecting the one on his left.

"I choose chikorita. Is that okay?"

Yuri scoffed at the exchange, heading over to the two. "The grass type? Whatever. Yakov, we had a deal."

The professor rolled his eyes at Yuri as he handed Yuuri a red electronic device. "Your pokédex. Any pokémon you catch will automatically be registered in it. Try to catch every pokémon in Johto if you can."

Yakov then turned to the other Yuuri, who was still scowling. "Yes Yura, I have it here. Just for you." He handed Yuri another pokéball. "Don't forget to fill in the pokédex. And when you see Viktor, send him my best. As of now, you're a pokémon trainer."

Yuuri and Yuri stepped out of the lab, both holding shiny new pokéballs.

"That...The Professor..." Yuuri started, slightly in a daze.

Yuri smirked at him, holding out his pokéball. "Why don't we test them out, huh?"

"Test them out?"

"I challenge you to a battle Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuri threw the pokéball down and a red and black kitten stood in front of him. Yuuri blinked for a moment before he put Victoria down behind him and threw his own ball. The little green pokémon that emerged smiled up at Yuuri.

"Battling will help me with my dex. My pokémon won't register in yours because she's from Alola like me. Potya, use scratch!"

The litten ran at chikorita, scratching at him lightly. Yuuri winced.

"Chikorita, use tackle!"

Their battle continued. Potya lost some of her speed which meant that chikorita struck first. Litten fainted, returning to Yuri's pokéball.

"I'll beat you one day Katsuki Yuuri. Once I've healed Potya, I'll race you to Cherrygrove city."

"Let me heal chikorita too, then you're on."

 **Hope you enjoyed, there will be some Viktor next chapter xx**


End file.
